1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the storage and protection of metal ammunition containers. In particular, the present invention relates to an interlocking device for rectangular containers, such as metal ammunition containers and the like, each of said containers having a top lid, a bottom, a front side, a back side and two lateral sides, wherein said interlocking device comprises:                a substantially flat plate substantially coextensive with the top lid of one of said containers and having a front edge, a rear edge and two lateral edges;        a plurality of locking tabs to demountably engage the top lid of one of said rectangular containers, said locking tabs depending from said flat plate and integrally formed with said flat plate;        a plurality of positioning tabs to positionally engage the bottom of another container, said positioning tabs being integrally formed with said flat plate and rising above it;        a plurality of interconnection mechanisms, located along each edge of said flat plate and integrally formed therewith, such that the at least one interlocking mechanisms on the front and rear edges of said flat plate are of opposite interlocking design and the at least one locking mechanism on the front edge of one device will demountably interlock with the at least one locking mechanism on the rear edge of another device, and the at least one interlocking mechanism on each lateral side edge of said flat plate are of opposite interlocking design and the at least one locking mechanism on one lateral edge of one device will demountably interlock with the at least one interlocking mechanism on the opposite side of another device.        
2. Description of Related Art
Metal ammunition containers are currently packaged for shipping and storage in wire-bound wooden boxes. These boxes might be designed to hold a number of containers, depending upon the caliber of the ammunition and the size of the container, but boxes designed to hold two or four containers are common.
Use of these boxes has been common for many years, notwithstanding a number of problems which have been encountered. Among these problems is the weight and bulk of the boxes, which adds to the shipping costs and restricts the volume of ammunition which can be shipped in a standard container, or a truck, or the like. Further, the boxes are not suitable for re-use and represent a disposal problem when the ammunition containers are removed. The boxes, therefore, represent a re-occurring expense that adds to the cost of the ammunition.
Other difficulties have been encountered, since the boxes are combustible and will support a fire, they can be considered hazardous. They are also not able to be decontaminated after exposure to chemical hazards, such as chemical weapons like nerve gas.
The boxes make access to the ammunition containers difficult and time-consuming, and have not been shown to provide satisfaction protection to the metal containers.